Boyfriend Material
by merryfortune
Summary: Chat Noir is literally sweating to death but he still has the ability to make light of the situation.
**Boyfriend Material**

A nefariously pitched cackle sent chills down Chat Noir and Ladybug's spines. They had just arrived on the scene to find spot fires and wreaked havoc in the courtyard sitting before the Eiffel Tower.

A villainess prowled towards them. She was dressed in a sun-themed outfit of oranges, reds, and pinks. She was dressed lightly and breezily with thin fabric covering her. She was calling herself Spitfire.

'I am going to melt you both!' she howled.

'I learned in science that it's physically impossible to do that to a human body.' Chat Noir pointed out without a trace of sass. Spitfire snapped irritably and sent fire dashing towards the two heroes who jumped out of the way.

The fight waged in muggy air and Spitfire was slowly gaining an upper hand. She was built to last due to costume and natural heat resistance probably due to her Akuma powers, unlike the other two heroes who were slowly succumbing to circumstance. The heroes were dripping with sweat and their hair going everywhere. Discolouration was even beginning to appear in their suits.

Fire danced around the two heroes who did their best to evade it. Spitfire casually walked around and spouted taunts. She was slowly getting to closer to one of her two goals. The obvious goal – to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses – and her personal goal which was to burn Paris along with the rest of the world. She was very upset about the state of the environment but in the worst way possible.

Chat Noir tugged at his swan necked suit and panted. His tongue poked out. 'What's wrong, kitty?' Ladybug asked with heavy breaths. She felt icky in her suit but less so than Chat Noir. Ladybug had identified her suit as being a more capable and magical version of Spandex but her gloves had prevented her from assessing Chat Noir's suit. She had always just assumed leather even though it was honestly the most impractical and impossible thing for a superhero to wear.

Chat Noir winked at Ladybug. 'Don't worry, my lady, my suit is plenty breathable. I shall be fine, after all its boyfriend material.' he purred. Ladybug guffawed but swallowed it. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 'Silly kitty.' she chastised

'Quite flirting and face me!' Spitfire yelled and she blew fiery kisses towards them.

Ladybug protected them both using her yo-yo to deflect the brightly coloured flames. 'I agree. We best finish up.' Ladybug said. She then pulled her dainty pose and yelled: 'Lucky Charm!'

In a shower of pink and sparkles, today's Lucky Charm fell out of the sky and Ladybug grabbed it. She grinned. the answer fro once, was obvious as she had been blessed by the wielder of fate with a watering cn.

'Don't stand around like a mannequin, Chat. You trap her and I'll douse her flames.' Ladyug hissed towards Chat.

'Understood.' he affirmed.

He dashed off with his staff fully extended. 'Cataclysm!' he shouted and he touched a stop sigh. He bent it so that it wrapped half way around and he further covered her by whipping around his staff. She harrumphed and rolled her eyes but when she tried to escape the other way, in its glaringly obvious backdoor, she bumped into Ladybug. Spitfire glanced around. She couldn't go backwards because of Chat and she couldn't o forwards because of Ladybug. 'It's up to us to prevent uncontrolled fires.' Ladybug quipped as she gave Spitfire a generous dunk of water.

Spitfire hissed as her make-up ran. She dropped her lipstick tube in her panic as she tried to stop things from getting worse. Ladybug quickly crushed the lipstick to smithereens underneath her foot. The purple-black Akuma that had been inhabiting it fluttered out and into Ladybug's clutches.

Ladybug purified it and the rest of Paris. The drought-like heat that Spitfire had causes turned back into heavy rain. Spitfire returned to being a regular civilian – well as regular as being Chloe's cousin got.

'Pound it.' Chat Noir and Ladybug grinned as their knuckles met. They both heard beeping noises from their respective Miraculouses so they scattered fast and without flirting; for once.

And another reign of terror ended by the cat-bug duo.

:

 **[AN: On Twitter, Thomas Astruc confirmed that Chat Noir's suit is boyfriend material. I honestly don't know what to do with that information.]**


End file.
